


The Attraction of Hipbones

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop staring at Castiel's hipbones when the angel wears jeans instead of his usual pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attraction of Hipbones

Dean watched idly as Castiel pulled at the waistband of his jeans absentmindedly, yanking the too large denims over his slender hips. Despite the fact that the jeans were too big for the angel, quite often hanging low upon his slight frame, Castiel had never once complained nor demanded a smaller pair. Dean couldn't believe he'd even agreed to change out of his usual dark pants at all, all those weeks ago. The hunter could only assume that Castiel had agreed in an attempt to please Dean.

Once again, Castiel's jeans slid low upon his hips, revealing scraps of skin between the faded denim and his t shirt and the trail of hair that dipped down towards his groin. The hunter shifted in his seat in sudden discomfort, eyes glued to the exposed expanse of skin growing larger as the jeans dipped lower still on Castiel's hips. His gaze trailed over the curve of one of Castiel's hipbones dipping down and out of sight behind faded denim, neatly defined against pale skin and utterly tempting to the hunter. Dean had decided long ago that Castiel had very nice hip-bones and used any excuse to stare at them, to lick and kiss them upon occasion.

"Dean," Castiel said, sharply, breaking into Dean's thoughts harshly. "You're staring. Where did you want this gun again?"

"Top cupboard," Dean said, absently, as Castiel did as he'd suggested.

The angel reached up and placed the gun in the cupboard over the bed, exposing more flesh than was necessary, and revealing still more of Castiel's delicious hipbones. It was only when Castiel stared pointedly at Dean that the hunter even knew that Castiel had done that on purpose to taunt him.

Dean groaned and waggled his fingers at Castiel when the angel looked askance at him, head tilted with a glimmer of amusement held deep within the angel's eyes. Castiel crossed the room and straddled Dean where he still sat in his chair, moaning slightly when Dean propped his hands on Castiel's slender hips. The hunter rubbed his thumbs over the ridge of his lover's hipbones, making Castiel shudder beneath his tickling touch.

Castiel watched, breath held unnecessarily as Dean leant in, mouth locking against one of his hipbones, firm lips working at the ridge of it eagerly. He felt Dean's tongue lick out and shimmer across his exposed skin, before it trailed just above the waistband of Castiel's jeans. The angel pushed his fingers through Dean's hair, resting his slender hand against the back of his lover's head, before Dean sucked a bruise against the ridge of bone encased in skin.

Castiel's breath came harsh and fast at the contact, drawing Dean's amused gaze up to his, before the hunter sucked another bruise for all the world to see right next to the bruise already laid upon flesh. Castiel moaned Dean's name loudly, before he pulled playfully at the hunter's ear to make him move.

"Bed, Dean; now," Castiel growled insistently, eyes burning into Dean's with lustful intensity.

Dean grinned at the command, before following Castiel to the bed without complaint. They both knew that they were in for a very good night indeed ...


End file.
